Windows are very useful
by Crushing Chaos
Summary: Rogue needs to tell Lucy something, so he asks Natsu which is the best way into her house. Natsu tells Rogue "Use the window! It's never locked!" Unsure Rogue decides to trust him. What happens if Rogue sees something he's not really meant to see? How will Lucy react? I suck at summaries! Just a warning! (also a slight lemon)
1. Through the window

**Hey Minna! Long time no see right? Er- well you never actually see me…but you know what I mean! **

**Rogue: ****Chao****s-Chan? Do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Chaos****-Chan: humm…Sure…you be a good boy, ya hear?!**

**Rogue: *blushing* yes ma'am! ****Chaos****-Chan does not Own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Rogue slowly looked down at Lucy, a dark red blush evident on his strong jaw line and his cheeks. He lunged at her with such force he knocked her onto the soft, and surprisingly unmade bed. His arms found their way around her rather large chest, giving a light squeeze he growled at her slightly amused expression

"Mine." Rogue gave a possessive growl as he crashed his mouth down onto hers, Lucy bit back a moan as she clutched his shoulders…

**TIME SKIP!**

Lucy's P.O.V

**BANG!**

"Damnit! Look at what you did you baka!" A man shouted out across the little river, a box of apples were spilled all over the doc.

"Muumum NO! Sleep come back!" Lucy yelled as her wonderful dream slipped away. Lucy looked around, her room was clean, no dirty clothes on the floor…

_Ew I need a bath,__ yeah A nice hot bath will do…_

As the bath water ran Lucy started to drop her vanilla and strawberry scented bath salts in, as steam started to rise to the ceiling. **  
**

As Lucy climbed into the bath water she started to remember last night…

_**Flashback! (last night)**_

**"**_**Hey, Lucy?" Rogue asked coming in through her window, something natsu said would always be open-and he was right.**_

_**Rogue looked up to see Lucy in a lacey black bra and underwear set. She was pulling a red tank-top over her head, black shorts still around her ankles. Not waiting for a response Rogue walked over to her and started to pull the shorts up slowly, his strong rough hands ever so often brushing her legs. Coming to a stop he set his hands to set on her hips, not wanting to back out of what he walked in on just yet, he ran his hands down to her thigh. Slowly rubbing small circles in her inner thigh, Lucy gasped "R-rogue…" Lucy moaned.**_

_**He pinned her back against the wall, his chest suddenly assaulting hers. He lifted Lucy up as if she weighed nothing his hands cupped her ass; she decided to go along with him and wrap her legs around his waist. Then he began a whole new assault, he roughly kissed her neck, arms, collarbone, he nibbled at her ear licking and nipping at the soft sensitive skin. Lucy moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as he kissed her neck.**_

_**Rogue pulled away, Lucy gave a gasp and a sigh as he stopped. He looked her in the eyes "Lucy I want you…I want to be with you…" then he kissed her, lips crashing and teeth knocking. as the hunger for one another died down a little they gasped for air. Lucy smiled and started to kiss Rogue softly, he gave in to her demand of some sweet simple kisses but then she started to get rougher. She licked his bottom lip and he gladly gave her entry. she started to moan as his tongue did wonders to hers. They broke apart from their lip lock as Lucy breathed out "Rogue to the bed."**_

_**He set her down gently as he climbed on top of her. Rogue slowly looked down at Lucy, a dark red blush evident on his strong jaw line and his cheeks. He lunged at her with such force he knocked her onto the soft, and surprisingly unmade bed. His arms found their way around her rather large chest, giving a light squeeze he growled at her slightly amused expression**_

"_**Mine." Rogue gave a possessive growl as he crashed his mouth down onto hers; Lucy bit back a moan as she clutched his shoulders, then they were tugging at each other's clothes. Soon they were completely naked and went to work on each other, biting, licking, and teasing. As they worked in and out after Lucy had her orgasm they collapsed and held each other close, they drifted off ti sleep…**_

_**end flashback**_

no one's P.O.V

_oh my god. Rogue and I...me and Rogue...had...we had...SEX! I know he liked me but not that much! huh? wait...did he stay the night? or did he leave right after? ...I don't remember! wait maybe that was just a dream...yeah it had to be a dream other wise I would have love bites..._

Lucy jumped out of the water as fast as she could, quickly putting on a blue robe, she raced to the little mirror in her bathroom. Wiping the steam off the mirror she gasped when she saw her neck was covered in bite marks.

"But Rogue...where are you? don't you know I love you?" Lucy whispered as she sank down to the bathroom floor sobs racking her body, she jumped when arms found their way to her small middle, and she came in contact with a strong well defined chest.

"Lucy I love you too. I did stay the night, I just got up early to cook for you. see?" Rogue said as he pulled her out to the table. she smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks Rogue...I love you." Rogue smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you too Lucy. come on let's eat!"


	2. Will there be a chapter 2?

Hello Minna! I'm thinking of making this into a full time story...should I? Please review and let me know what you think! If you say yes, here's a little taste of how the second chapter will start...

**No One's P.O.V.**

Lucy stared at the pregnancy test in her hands, it had been almost a month since they had had sex and confessed to each other. Rogue was quickly approaching their apartment a small bouquet of flowers in hand. Lucy's eyes watered as a pink plus+ appeared telling her was was in fact pregnant.

"Lucy, I'm home. Where are you?" Lucy wiped her eyes, smiling, and jumped into their bedroom.

"In the bedroom Rogue! I have something to show you!"

Rogue gave a small smile and opened the door, presenting Lucy with the roses. Lucy smiled and hugged him. Lucy leaned close to Rogue's ear and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

So should this become a full time story?


	3. Not-a-chapter post

Hello minna! I decided to re-write Baby's first word! I realized just how much I've neglected that story, and it made me sad...so all of my other stories are on hold until it's finished! That's all for now, the new and improved chapters should be done by September 21, mind you it'll be chapters 1-7 with chapter 8 coming the following week, but after that I'll have regular chapter updates.

Sorry for the inconvenience, and the Not-a-chapter post!

After I finish Baby's first word I will finish the rest of my stories in this order:

1\. Nightmares on the Argo II; because I only have two chapters, and that's sad

2\. Windows are very useful; I feel like it would be unfair to update it last...

Dragon Slayer; because it's my newest work and can wait unlike the other's.

That's all for now, love you guys!


End file.
